


Devil's in Angel's

by Dragon_Heart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kind of smut, M/M, Malec, Smut, Thing just get heated really, i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Heart/pseuds/Dragon_Heart
Summary: Alec meets Magnus at a night club and can't stop thinking about him. Theres something about this beautiful man it almost unnatural.But as Alec gets thrown into Magnus world will he be able to handle to truth.Sorry not very good at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

The club was vibrating. People rubbing up against each other, you could smell the sex and lowered  ambitions.  
  
"Can we leave yet?"  
  
"No. We just got here have some fun and let lose you need it." Jace said pushing Alec into a blonde haired guy. "Look he's conventionally attrative, get lose with him."  
  
"Sorry" said Alec as he steeped away. "Look, just because you like to pic and mix with your choice of one night stands. Doesn't mean i want to."  
  
"Blah, Blah, Blah.... i going to get a drink."  
  
As Jace made his way to the bar to try and get his catch of the night Alec stood in the middle of the mass of sweaty bodies.  
  
"Hello. God your stunning creature."  
  
"Uhh.... Hello to you to but i'm with a friend." God, this man is attractive. Maybe the most attractive man i've ever seen. He's like pure sex and confidence. His clothes are dark with sprays of colour it's one of those outfits that only some people can pull off and he definitely can.  
  
"That one." The hot man point to Jace and smirked. " He look some what preoccupied with that pretty little red head. Come on what do u have to lose and i pretty sure your the most attractive creature i have ever seen. Come on dance with me." He said pulling me i to him.  
  
I felt drunk of this man's sent. His very being was distracting. " Ok." Shit i didnt mean to say but i want to god i wanted to. " Wait. Uhhmm... no.. i... it just.... i can't." I'm a babbling mess. Get your words out Alec speak like you haven't just entered nursery. Your a strong independent man that was izzy say at least.  
  
"That just the most adorable thing ever. But you said ok so come on. Pretty please" God this man needs to stop smiling. I'm losing my will power here. It slowly sipping away with every world, touch and smile.  
  
"I dont even know your name." God, that sounded  lame maybe it should have said it a more sexy way.  
  
"Magnus bane and whats yours."  
  
"Alec"  
  
The hot man. Wait no Magnus pushed me up against him. God, he smelled good. So good its like i wanted to eat him but i didnt that would be bad or would it. He started to sway us side to side. His eyes are hypnotising, his caramel is just call my name.  
  
Holy shit. Hes grinding on me now. God, hes got some abs those well toned muscles moving against me.  
  
"See it not so bad is it Alec" magnus said in that annoying condescending tone that all attractive people who know that they are attractive.  
  
Wait was that. Oh my god it was. Magnus was....no he wouldn't but in all fairness he didnt know this man and it not like you can really stop it. Man it big.  
  
Shivers run up Alec spine. God this was turning him on. Abort Alec abort. This was turning him on way more then it should have.  
  
"I've got to go. I have work in the morning and i need to get up early." Did my voice just crack. No, i am not a teenager stumbling on my words just because the hot guy ask me out.  
  
"But thing were just getting interesting." Magnus said pulling him closer. Alec stared to pull away apologising. "Fine if you really have to go i need to give to something." Whilst pushing a piece of paper.  
  
When i finally managed to pull myself away from an angle of a man i ran over to Jace to tell hin i was leaving. When i finally managed to get home while paying an obscene taxi fair i took a long cold shower before going to sleep.  
  
                                 ☆☆☆  
  
"Alec you got a number. You go man."  
  
"It nothing."  
  
"It not nothing, your the definition of celibacy. Are you going to call him. Please say yes."  
  
"No. Maybe. Yes. I don't know."  
  
"Shit, look at the time we need to leave. Like now or were going to be late for work."  
  
 


	2. When the wind blows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

I'm tempted to call the Magnus. His face keeps playing in my mind. His flawless caramel face and that stupid smile. Keeps playing over and over. It's distracting, i can't concentrated. I should just call him.  
  
I have his number so why don't i call him. He wanted me to. Oh god, he want me to call him but its only been a day. Is that desperate?  
  
"Alec. Stop thinking you look stupid. Come on help me. I need help." Jace says snapping me out my thoughts.  
  
"Yes you do Jace, you need help with a lot of things i have a list if you have trouble picking some thing in particular."  
  
"Dude come on, help me."  
  
"Fine what do you need help with that so important."  
  
"Clary."  
  
"Clary? Okay now i'm lost."  
  
"She's the red head from last night and i think i'm in love, and i want to call her but i don't know what to say."  
  
"So you smartest idea what to ask me for help."  
  
"Yeah your right, i'm going to call Izzy and face the shame."  
  
"Yeah go do that."  
  
I search through phone for Magnus saved number and call it. Shit it went to voice mail. Should i hang up and text or leave a voice mail. Shit what do i do. Shit the beep just went.  
  
"Uhhh.....hilow..... i mean hello .. it Alec......i was wondering if you want to meet up like get together........ and uhm.....well......this is stupud.....you gave me your number and...i called. It just your face..... wait didnt mean to say that... shit. "  
  
HOLY SHIT. HOLY Shit. What the fuck did i just do. It alec. Did i forget how to speak. Well obviously, i said hilow.  
  
                                    ☆☆☆  
  
**Magnus** : You are just too cute. I would love you meet up. And you face is lovely too and is every where else on your body especially lower down south.  
  
Yes he text. I did not just think that.  
  
**Alec** : Hello sorry about the voice mail.  
  
**Magnus** : Its fine. I find it really cute when you do that. So how about tonight i will meet you outside the Pandemonium.  
  
**Alec** : That fine.


	3. Eye of the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes

I'm on time for once in my life. I wrote down all the information Jace wanted me to but he still wasnt here. Why wasnt he here?  
  
Fuck where is he. I have this sinking feeling in my stomach. This was some big joke wasn't it. He wanted to fuck with the someone. I'm just the end to some horrible, insensitive joke.   
  
Of course someone like magnus wouldn't really want to go out with me. God, why am i so stupid. Now i'm looking even more stupid by standing out side where everyone can see me and see that i'm being stood up.  
  
If feel every one eyes on me. There mocking me, pitying me there feeling sorry for me. I just want to go die in a hole now.  
  
"Why do you look so sad?"  
  
"Magnus you here. I thought i got the wrong club."  
  
"No you didn't." Magnus said as he moved closer. "You thought i stood you up that this was one big joke."  
  
"N..no."   
  
"I would never ask you out just as a joke. Nor anyone, especially someone as pretty as you. Come on lets go inside."  
  
As Magnus moved towards us towards the door the bodyguard let us straight inside.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I know the owner. Well really I'm the co-owner"  
  
"Co-owner?"  
  
"Yeah, me and a friend brought this and well what do you think?"  
  
As i looked around the club it was magnificent. People were dancing, grinding on each other a mass of sweaty bodies moving in as one. The place was decorated with black, gold, dark reds and purples. There was a long bar at the back  with a wall of alcohol behind it.  
  
"Come on lets go at a drink then dance."  
  
As we made our way through the mass of sweaty bodies magnus keep pointing things out he had chosen to decorate the club with.

"What drink do you want. You can have anything."   
  
"I dont know surprise me."  
  
When the bartender bought over 2 drink Magnus insisted that it was free. After we drank our drinks - i think he called it a long island ice tea - we made our way to the dance floor.  
  
Magnus went behind me and started to sway us side to side. He rolled his body against mine. "Doesnt this feel good." Magnus said turning me around. I feel like our bodies have become one as Magnus started to rub up against me i started to get more turn on by the minute.  
  
"Lets go to my office"  
  
"You have an office here?"  
  
Magnus just dragged me to a door in the corner of the room which lead to a room with minimal decoration. It also had a very large desk near the wall.  
  
"Strip" Magnus said his deep dark voice. My eyes glanced to the door. "Dont worry i locked it."   
  
I started to take my jacket off while kicking off my shoes. "Slower. Take your time there no need to rush. I'm liking the view."  
  
A rush of arousal shot throw me.   
  
"Look like some one is enjoying themselves to."  
  
I was final down to my pants.   
"Take then off slowly."  
  
"But that not fair your fully dressed."  
  
Magnus started to take his clothes off much faster than i did. That little shit.  
  
"Take it off now."   
  
I started to take it off feeling the intense vibes Magnus was giving off. It was unnerving.   
  
"God your beautiful. Come here."      
  
                                    ☆☆☆  
                                    
Magnus was big. Really big.  
  
"Turn around Alec"   
  
                                    ☆☆☆  
  
"Fuck magnus. Right there. Shit."  
  
Fuck magnus was hitting just the right spot. God hes god at this. No one should be this good.   
  
                                   ☆☆☆

  
As me and magnus layed on his desk in the after glow of sex i felt this horrible feeling in my stomach. I leaned into kiss Magnus and it went on like this for some time before he pushed me of.  
  
"You need to leave now"

  
"What?" He wasn't looking at me. Why wasn't he looking at me. Did i do something wrong?  
  
"Go NOW."  
  
I got trying to find my clothes. Tears were coming out my eyes now as i finally managed to get my jacket on. Shit, it was just a joke but he wanted the extra conquest of having sex as well. I'm just a joke.   


  
  
 


End file.
